House of Song
by neddie4everburkely
Summary: Living a double life as rising stars in the music industry and students in an English boarding school, Nina and Eddie try to hide their feelings for each other and from their house mates but when the secret gets out, how will they deal with the outcome...
1. House of Highwire House of Becuz I Luv U

Eddie's POV

"Welcome Everyone." said Nina's dad introducing the guest who had came to our album party. " I'd like to thank you all for coming to celebrate the first album for Martin Record's newest group T-wizzle ." Everyone applauded as me, Nina, and our friends Tyler, Jamie, and Kara walked on to the stage.

"Are you nervous?" whispered Nina in my ear as her father continued talking and we began setting up for our performance.

"You bet." We gathered around. "TJKNE!TJKNE!TJKNE!" we silently said shouting our initials as our prep ritual.

(Verse 1)  
This is the story on how we lived  
The glory of what we did  
It started when we were kids  
When music was up in our heads  
She said  
I've been out on the edge  
Breathing a little bit of fresh air  
Big dreams  
I took a chance  
Held out for everything I've got here  
I've been feeling this life's a circus  
Hanging on without a fear

(Chorus)  
Living on a high wire  
Running through a wildfire  
You can't shake me  
I'm not going nowhere  
Walking on a tight rope  
No net  
High hopes  
Step back  
I'm gonna make it over

Na na na na na na na na  
Living on a high wire  
Na na na na na na na na  
Living on a high wire

(Verse 2)  
This is the story on how we lived  
The glory of what we did  
It started when we were kids  
When music was up in our heads  
She said  
Big top turning around  
No clowns  
I'm running as I hit the ground  
Front row  
Big show is sold out  
So I'm ready for the crowd roar  
Lets go  
I've been feeling this life's a circus  
Hanging on without fear  
Yeah

(Chorus)  
Living on a high wire  
Running through a wildfire  
You can't shake me  
I'm not going nowhere  
Walking on a tight rope  
No net  
High hopes  
Step back  
I'm gonna make it over

Na na na na na na na na  
Living on a high wire  
Na na na na na na na na  
Living on a high wire

(Bridge)  
When it comes to the beat  
Seeing that the hands are moving  
Move off your seat  
Achievements what we're really doing  
Freedom of speech  
I'm in it just to win it  
I'm springing it  
I can see it  
In the end that you can be it  
'Cause it's patience  
It's statements  
Famous greatness  
Moving till you make it through  
And baby you can make it too

(Chorus)  
Living on a high wire  
Running through a wildfire  
You can't shake me  
I'm not going nowhere  
Walking on a tight rope  
No net  
High hopes  
Step back  
I'm gonna make it over

Na na na na na na na na na  
Living on a high wire  
Na na na na na na na na na  
Living on a high wire

* * *

After the performance, I followed Nina to her dressing room. "Hey Topin'" I said startling her and calling her by her stage name.

"Hey Swaidy" she replied doing the same. " We were great out there, can't you feel the adrenaline pumping through your veins!" she said giving me a big hug.

"Yea I did. That was awesome. Look Neens, there's something I have to tell you..."

"Hey what do you think it's gonna be like next term with me coming-" I cut her off with a deep kiss that seemed like it lasted for hours but in realty was only a few moments. We broke apart with our foreheads pressed together. Her arms around my neck and mine around her waist. "What was that for?" she asked biting down hard on her bottom lip like always.

"Just because I love you." I replied staring into her light green eyes.

She pulled me in for another kiss and when we parted she said," And that because I love you"


	2. House of Sneaks House of Jealousy

Patricia's POV

I sat in the backseat of my dad's car as we drove into the school grounds. I was listening to my new favorite band T-wizzle's hit single Love the Way You Lie when we pulled up to Anubis." No funny business this year Patricia. I'm counting on receiving a parcel with all A's this term."

"Okay Dad, I'm not 3" I said walking away. Of course I had to be the first one here. This will be the perfect start to senior year. Just me Victor and Cobiere. As I walked to the kitchen I heard giggling coming from Eddie and Fabian's room. I put my ear to the door eavesdropping on whatever was happening on the other side.

* * *

Nina's POV

"Eddie stop!...That tickles!..." I cried out eyes full of tears and laughing my guts out.

"Admit it!"

"Never!"

"Say it! I'm the better dancer. Say Eddie Sweet is the best dancer in the group."

"Nope. I'm not sayin' it."

"Then I'll just keep tickling you, Neens..."he said holding me down to the bed. Just then, we heard the wood floor creak from behind the door. He kissed me before finally getting up to see who was there." Hey Trixie ." he said slipping out of the door and signaling for me to hide.

'Here we go again.' I thought as I slipped into his closet.

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Hello Eddie who's your friend?" said Patricia as I closed the door behind me.

"Nice to see you too." I said coldly.

"It's not that I care I'm just you know curious."

"Well if you must know, it was a close friend and...actually you don't need to know, see ya at dinner." I said seeing an error in what I was about to say.

"Not so fast Buzz Lightyear , I know I heard a girl in here where is she?" She pushed me back into the slightly cracked door causing me to knock it open. She continued to look under the beds and into the wardrobes but when she couldn't find Nina, she only had one place left to look... the closet. Thankfully, the other students began to arrive and she turned away to go greet Joy. " You're not off the hook yet Slimeball." she yelled walking out of the room. Nina stepped out of the closet almost on cue as the door closed behind Yacker.

"That was close." she said as I plopped down on my bed.

"Tell me about it. Why can't we just be Swaidy and Topin' all the time. We went public through them to the world but now we can't even do the same in reality with our friends." she came and laid down beside me and snuggling into my chest.

"I don't know. The right time will come hopefully"

"We knew this would be difficult but at least there's some ups about this." she looked up me waiting to see what I'd say." One I have you all to myself" she smirked "and two... we get to miss class for concerts."

* * *

Patricia's POV

I know Eddie is up to something. Maybe I'm jealous. Maybe I'm just psycho. But I know one thing for sure. Whatever tramp he's doing now better know what she lined up for.


	3. House of Sick of It House of Kisses

Eddie's POV

"Why did you have to wear those?" I said to Nina about her shoes as we walked down the hall to the common room." They make you look like a giant."

"Yes, a good-looking giant. Plus you of all people know that L.T. would kill if I didn't."

"Look who I found lurking around the house today..." I said as we entered the room. I swear ever jaw dropped except for Amber's because instead she wore her cheesy smile. The blonde jumped up from her seat next to Alfie and rushed over to hug Nina nearly knocking her over.

"Nina it's so good to see you again. I can see you finally took my advice."

The next to greet her was Alfie." My, my Martin. You clean well."

"Nice to see you guys too."she said. Her natural glow filled the room through her kind personality.

"Hi, I'm K.T. Looks like I'm not the only American girl around here." said K.T. walking over to shake Nina's hand. "Eddie's told me a lot about you."

"Likewise."replied my girl still standing right beside me."Hey Willow. I can see you finally got accepted into Anubis."

"Yea thanks to you! SQUEEE! We're going to be roommates!"

"Awesome!" she said playing along with the redhead hippie. Everyone filed in to welcome Nina back with hugs and small talk. Last to come near was Fabian as Patricia still stayed in her position on the couch glaring at Nina. I went to over to talk to her.

"Hey Yacker, why are you death glaring at Nina. I thought she was your best friend."

"Like I said tramp. Since when are you with her or should I say since have you been doing her?"

"There is nothing going on between me and Nina..." I was cut off by her nagging voice.

"If there's nothing going on between you then why was she hiding in your room earlier?'

"That's for me to know and for you to NOT find out. It's my business what goes on in my room not yours."

"Aw how adorable, the Osirian has crush on the Chosen One."

"Okay, that's enough. You've been trying to put that on me since sophomore year. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of your nagging, your complaining and most importantly I'm sick of you." She finally stopped talking. " We're over anyway it's been like that since last year so I don't get why this is so important to you just move on." Apparently we were shouting because when we stopped arguing the whole house was staring at us. I stood up and went to my room to upset to talk to anyone.

* * *

Nina's POV

"H-hey Nina." said Fabian coming up to me as Eddie left my side to go talk to Patricia. We weren't even 3 sentences into our conversation when I heard Eddie and Patricia yelling.

"There is nothing going on between me and Nina..." I was cut off by her nagging voice.

"If there's nothing going on between you then why was she hiding in your room earlier?'

"That's for me to know and for you to NOT find out. It's my business what goes on in my room not yours."

"Aw how adorable, the Osirian has crush on the Chosen One."

"Okay, that's enough. You've been trying to put that on me since sophomore year. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of your nagging, your complaining and most importantly I'm sick of you. We're over anyway it's been like that since last year so I don't get why this is so important to you just move on." He walked out raging with anger to his room. Everyone looked back at me once again.

"I'd better go talk to him." I said backing away from the room full of surprised teenagers.

As I exited the room I heard Patricia call out," Yea go see what's wrong with your Osirian!" I just ignored her as I went to comfort Eddie.

* * *

I walked into the room to see Eddie lying on the bed with things strewn across the room. I walked over to him to see his messed hair indicating he'd ran his fingers through it several times. Beside him was a picture of us we'd taken the day after the album party earlier this summer. It was the day of our first date. Along with it was his iphone which showed several of the photos we'd taken since then. " You know what I've noticed?..." he asked staring up at the ceiling." I'm always happier when I'm with you. The pictures all show it...My memory shows it." I sat down beside him. And he smiled.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked as he started stroking my hair.

"Never better. I love you...Topin'" he laughed slightly at calling me by my band name.

"I love you too Swaidy." We shared a long, breath-taking kiss. We parted staring into each other eyes resting our foreheads against each other's.

* * *

K.T.'s POV

"Hey Eddie can I borrow your phone charger?..." I said as I walked into the room after the whole incident. I opened the door to see Nina and Eddie kissing and it seemed like it had been going on long before I came. I stared in amazement frozen in the thought of why am I still here. "I'm just gonna go." I said closing the door and running down the hall. It didn't seem like that was stopping any time soon. To my luck I ran right into Fabian.

"Hey K.T. what's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking of my grandpa. What about you?" I lied.

" Okay well I just on my way to my room." Panic spread across my face.

"Hey do you wanna come with me to mail this letter to my dad? I'm not really sure where the post office is here." I'm really glad that's actually what I planned on doing.

"Sure let me just get my jacket."

"No!' I shouted out of nervousness." I mean it's a beautiful day today you don't need a jacket."

"You're right. Shall we go enjoy the weather?."

"Yea let's go" I said leading him out of the house. I'm so talking to Eddie about this later.


	4. House of WHAT! House of Concerts

K.T.'s POV

When we all sat at the table for dinner continued her argument. " I'm just saying. it's kind of odd how Eddie was the only one to see Nina come in if she came through the back door. I was here nearly all day."

"Well maybe some people don't want to hear someone screaming their lungs out in their faces." said Eddie. Smirks, giggles, and eventually laughter spanned all around the table coming from everyone except Patricia because we knew it was true. I noticed that Nina and Eddie's chairs were awfully closer than the chairs usually are. Being the American spy I am, I pretended to drop my fork and went under the table to retrieve it. I looked over the knees of Jerome, Joy, and Mara seeing Eddie's hand rested on Nina's thigh. Wow maybe Patricia was right.

I sat back up pretending I saw nothing. As the laughter died down Patricia started up again. She saw Nina and Eddie glance up at each other still snickering. " What's wrong Eddie, you still trying to figure out how to tap that and ditch?"

"What's the matter Patricia still trying to figure out why you're a virgin?" he replied.

Jerome cleared his throat. "Um hello still eating."

"No let him have his fun this is war now. At least I didn't get kicked out of a school for messing around with the principal's daughter." she said thinking she had just conquered all.

"At least I'm not the one sexting my drama teacher." Her mouth dropped open along with everyone else in the room. "Yeah that's right I know about Jason or should I say Mr. Winkler. Are you really that desperate?"

"I think I'm going to throw up. Bloody hell Trixie. You were trying to get Mr. Winkler?" outburst Jerome.

"I'm done. I've lost my appetite." said Alfie holding up his hands in surrender to his food.

"How did you know about that?!" said Patricia yelling across the him.

"It's called take your phone with you when you go to the bathroom." he stated cockily. Immediately Joy and Jerome put their phones in their pockets.

" I'm not even going to ask what that was about." said Fabian standing up to walk in the kitchen and put his plate away.

As everyone continued ageing around us Eddie to Patricia, Mara to Jerome and Joy about their phones, Nina to Fabian because he was trying to get to the bottom of the 'Relationship Senario', Amber to Alfie which didn't really make since cuz there was nothing going on between them." Well this is the perfect 'Back to Term' dinner" I said to Willow.

"Tell me about it. Where's the unity?" she replied being her natural hippie self.

* * *

When Trudy got home she silenced the arguing along with Victor. I sat in the common room on my computer waiting for a chance to confront them. " Nina, Eddie can I talk to you two in the laundry room?" I said walking past them in the kitchen. They followed and when they were inside, I closed and locked the door.

"K.T. why'd you lock the doo-" said Eddie but I cut him off.

"Look. I've seen a couple of things today that weren't meant for me to see involving you two and I want to know what's going on." They looked up at each other then back at me.

"K.T. what exactly did you-"said Nina but I stepped in once more.

"The kiss and the under the table thing at dinner. I thought you said that there was nothing between you." They again exchanged glances.

"When we do this..." they each took a pose. "Who do we remind you of?". Both Nina and Eddie showed the signature poses of Topin' and Swaidy from the band T-wizzle. "You guys look like Topin' and Swai...WAIT A MINUTE! Are you telling me that your them?" They each nodded. After begging me not to let their secret out, I agreed but I also got back stage passes for all their shows and concerts and tours. I'm now Kara Tatiana Rush, Official Band Rowdy of T-wizzle. This is awesome.

* * *

No one's POV (_eddie = italics **nina= bold)**_

_Wow K.T. was really on our case about earlier.  
**Tell me about it. What are you going to where to the concert tomorrow.  
**I don't know L.T. will pick it out for me...again  
**Haha very funny don't forget we have to bring K.T.  
**I don't think I'll be able to. Nite babe.  
**Nite Eddie.**  
_They each went to sleep thinking of all the hustle and bustle that the concert would both at school and where ever they went as their other selves.

* * *

Eddie's POV

" Good Morning class. Today we are going to talk about the theory of evolution." said Mrs. Franklin, me and Eddie's science teacher. " Please turn to page 97." Right then the loud speaker came on.

"Edison Sweet, Nina Martin, and Kara Rush to my office immediately. said Mr. Sweet.

"Aw great Eddie and Nina what did you do now?" said Patricia sitting behind Fabian as I stood up leaving with Nina.

"Just ignore her." said my girlfriend as we walked out the classroom. In the hall we saw K.T. running toward us in her P.E. uniform. "Let the drama begin." she whispered as we all walked back to the house.

"Nina, K.T., you ready yet the limo is here." Right then Nina came in looking beautiful as usual with K.T. looking like she stepped out of Nina's closet. Nina has quite the taste when it comes to these types of things.(outfits on profile)

"No need to rush us." laughed Nina. "Common K.T., you have a band to meet." she said grabbing her hand and walking out the door.

"Yo Eddie! Hurry Up We're Gonna Be Late For The Shoot!" yelled Tyler from the window. Shame on him making me run in skinny jeans.


End file.
